Bloody Tears: A Realistic Nightmare
by SoulWise
Summary: Sasuke has the same nightmare about Naruto every night--well he did, until Naruto started to talk to him in them. Slight SasuNaru if you look closely. Warning: Attempted suicide. Rated T for safety! Read and review if you dare!


**Author's Note:** Yes, yet another Naruto fanfic! It's not my fault though! I have like 40 ideas...no joke! Anywhooo, this was an idea inspired by something someone (look at my great word choice! x_x) drew on deviantArt, however I can't remember who it was that drew it but that drawing does not belong to me in anyway! The drawing only helped inspire me to write this! In this writing, beware of words being repeated. I'm very sorry for the repitition...trust me it hurt my eyes too while I was writing it! I will admit this isn't one of my best works but it's the idea of it that counts. As for the title of the story...well just don't ask...I couldn't think of anything better. Ah, I almost forgot...this story wasn't intended to be SasuNaru but it sorta turned out that way so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read! Now...get ready, get set, and go read 1,157 words. (officially my longest piece of work yet, my story "Opposites" used to have the most but not anymore!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does though.

**Bloody Tears: A Realistic Nightmare**

Sasuke didn't understand why he had nightmares about Naruto. He would have understood the nightmares if they had been about the killing of his clan, but they weren't.

Every night it was the same nightmare, over and over again. In every nightmare, it was always nighttime, and the moon would be shining ever so brightly. Sasuke would always be facing the moon with a sad expression on his face, but when he turned around his expression would turn from sadness to horror. Naruto would always be standing a little bit behind him, but that wasn't what scared Sasuke. What really scared him was that his best friend would be crying, but Naruto's tears weren't clear and salty, they were red and metallic. The other thing that scared Sasuke was that Naruto would just stand there, in front of him, crying blood, but he would never speak to Sasuke. But of course, that all changed a few weeks later...

Sasuke jolted awake in bed; he was having that same nightmare, only this time it was different. This time, Naruto spoke, and what he said really made the raven feel strange. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the nightmare replay. It was the same as usual, the moon was shining and Sasuke was depressed, Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto. From Naruto's eyes fell blood, but this time the words, "Sasuke, I love you," emerged from his lips. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock, it read 3:15 A.M. Sighing heavily, he pulled more of his blanket over himself and tried to get back to sleep. But after hearing those words, sleep had no way of reaching Sasuke.

The following night, the nightmare only got worse. The way it started out was no different than it normally was, but what was strange was that Naruto was speaking again. Naruto's cerulean eyes were full of sadness, and scarlet drops rained down still. "Sasuke-teme, don't you want to kill me for what I said last night?" Sasuke tried to speak but words would not form. Instead of waiting for Sasuke to respond, Naruto held out a kunai to Sasuke. "Take the kunai, Sasuke." Naruto commanded. Sasuke didn't know why he took it from the blonde but he did. The sadness in his best friend's eyes was really starting to freak him out though. Pointing at his neck, Naruto whispered, "Kill me." "Why do you want to die so much anyway?" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto just chuckled at that outburst. "I'll tell you tomorrow night."

The next night was no better than the one before. Upon turning around and looking at Naruto, the onyx-eyed raven noticed deep cuts against his neck. From Naruto's neck as well as his eyes the blood trickled down. _Why isn't he dead yet? His eyes have been "bleeding?" Oh yeah...this is just a nightmare. _"What happened to your neck, dobe?" A slight smile replaced Naruto's blank expression, "You didn't kill me." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; he looked down at his hands only to find blood on them. The kunai had fallen into the grass below. _What's going on? _"Don't look so shocked Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "Continuing from last night, why do I want to die so much? Sasuke, I'm the vessel of Kyuubi. Not many people want me around. But I guess my real reason is because you hate me. You don't acknowledge me, you don't think of me as an equal, and you don't see me as a friend. I'm just a nuisance to you. I've never mattered at all." _Lies. All lies. I just want to scream at him and tell him how things really are but I can't. He should know the truth by now anyway. _"Dobe, you really should get your facts straight ahead of time. You should know by now that you're my closest friend; and this might actually surprise you but you do matter, to me at least." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be dead by tomorrow night so you won't have to deal with me anymore." "What are you saying, dobe?" Sasuke shouted. "We'll see how much you really care about me by tomorrow night. You should know where to find me. Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto replied.

When night fell again, Sasuke didn't waste any time at all. He knew where to find Naruto; he knew that the dobe would be at the place where they became Team 7. As he arrived at the spot where Naruto was, he spoke immediately, "Give me that kunai, dobe." Naruto turned around in shock to see Sasuke behind him. "What are you doing here, teme?" He growled. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke replied, "Saving your life." Naruto's deep blue orbs grew slightly larger at Sasuke's response. "How did you find me?" Naruto whispered as he turned away. "Nightmares." answered Sasuke. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke again, "What nightmares teme? And how does that have anything to do with me?" Sasuke just sighed in annoyance and walked over closer and sat down next to Naruto in the grass. As Sasuke explained the whole nightmares thing to Naruto, his eyes were locked firmly on the moon above and his face showed no sign of emotions as usual. Silence overcame the two of them, but it didn't last too long because Naruto had spoken up. "Well hey teme, it couldn't have been that bad. You've seen me bleed before, how is that any different?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto; and onyx clashed with sapphire. For a second Naruto thought Sasuke's eyes showed a slight bit of fear and sadness but when he looked again they were as emotionless as ever. "You have no idea what it was like. It wasn't pleasant. And there's still something you don't know. In the last three nightmares I had, you were talking to me. In the first, you said 'I love you.' In the second you asked me to kill you, and in the third you told me why you wanted to die so much." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he was at a loss for words. "Teme, I don't know what to say." he whispered. "You don't have to say anything." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked down at the kunai sitting in the grass. He wanted to end his life so badly but something kept him from picking it up and stabbing himself. "Dobe, I don't care if you're feeling confused right now. I just want you to stay alive." Sasuke whispered. And just like that, in a heartbeat Naruto was hugging the raven beside him. For once, Sasuke didn't get annoyed or push him away. Sasuke just held him close. "Thank you, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "I promise I won't try to do this again." Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto. "You better not, dobe. I need you here, with me..." Sasuke replied quietly.


End file.
